Unfortunate Triangle
by Amaniachwen
Summary: Inu-Yasha chooses Kikyou. Kagome tries to act like she doesn't care, but it's rather difficult when Kikyou is travelling with them. Things are heating up big time, and it's getting fun! IY/Kag
1. I Choose You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
Unfortunate Triangle  
  
I Choose You  
  
Kagome had been gone for over a week, saying she had to do something concerning finals. Inu-Yasha had protested, but she had cried, and he had been a sucker and let her go.  
  
Inu-Yasha was strongly regretting this as he sat in his tree and lazily watched the trees swooning to the wind's song of love.  
  
His thoughts were blank. All he felt at that moment was loneliness, and he wished for the feeling to disappear altogether. No demon, not even a half- demon, should allow himself to feel such weakness.  
  
He didn't know if he had just noticed it or if it had suddenly happened, but the wind was fierce now. It pulled his hair from between his back and the tree and sent it billowing behind him. Dismissing the sorrowful expression he had worn seconds ago, his features repositioned themselves into a wary scowl.  
  
However, this expression didn't last long once her bittersweet scent reached his nose, causing his eyebrows to rise in surprise then tilt in remorse.  
  
"Kikyou," he murmured.  
  
She appeared bellow him underneath the trees shaking branches. Without looking up, she beckoned to him, which he felt more than heard.  
  
He answered her by dropping to the ground in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kikyou?" he asked.  
  
She gazed up at him and wished that he wouldn't look so sad and pained when he looked at her. She didn't realize that she had the same expression upon her face when she looked at him.  
  
"I came to see you, Inu-Yasha," she replied.  
  
Without warning, he drew her into a tight embrace and pressed his face into her hair. She was too astonished to react.  
  
"Please don't tell me you've come to kill me," he begged, burrowing his face into her neck. "I don't think I could bear it."  
  
Kikyou was silent. She pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. His eyes always reminded her of a tiger lily, but they looked so sad now.  
  
She tilted her chin up and brushed her lips past his.  
  
He wanted to die with her right then, so he could feel the way he did at that moment forever. All his loneliness had vanished, and he wondered how he had lived without her for so long.  
  
Her cheek was resting against his now. She hadn't kissed him for very long, but he felt it could never be long enough.  
  
Kikyou memorized the way he felt, the way his face felt next to hers. Did he still look sad now? She was afraid to look.  
  
Then she felt his lips on her cheek. Her eyes opened, and she looked at him. His eyes were closed, but his expression was still indecipherable. Why did he never blush when he was with her? Was he happy with her or not?  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"What?" he asked, nuzzling his face against hers.  
  
At that moment his touch made her lose her courage to ask him anything. She didn't want to interrupt this moment with anything, not even to inquire if he loved her. She feared he might push away from her and from that emotion.  
  
Sensing what she wanted to hear, he relaxed and kissed her forehead, taking in the way she smelled and the way she felt against him.  
  
"I choose you," he uttered.  
  
Kikyou wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer.  
  
She had so many things she wanted to say and so many things she wanted to do, but she didn't have the chance because a girl came down the path, dragging her large backpack behind her.  
  
The girl's eyes fell on the two, and her mouth fell open in astonishment. "Oh," she breathed, taken aback.  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped away from Kikyou, but his eyes didn't leave her. She was glaring at the speechless intruder, who was none other than Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou-" Inu-Yasha began.  
  
"I will be back later," she said plainly and disappeared. The wind was calm again.  
  
Kagome turned away from him and started walking back to the well.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called.  
  
"I have work to do back home," she told him. "I just remembered."  
  
"Don't lie," he said, jumping in front of her.  
  
"Okay," she said. Then both were silent.  
  
He could feel her looking at him, but he was afraid to return her gaze. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to choose between her and Kikyou at some point, didn't he?  
  
"Kagome-" he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything," she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I understand," she said with a small smile. "I understand if everything that we've been through isn't enough."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt an intense pain in his chest. Why was she smiling? Did she not care for him like he thought she did? Everything between them always went unsaid, but he thought that there was something there.  
  
"I understand," Kagome continued, "if I'm not enough."  
  
Hearing her say this made him want to wrap her in his arms and tell her she was being stupid.  
  
"Kagome," he choked. She was still wearing that damn lighthearted smile.  
  
"I'm going home," she finished and stepped around him.  
  
He reached out behind him and grabbed her wrist. He didn't turn to face her, but he said, "Stay."  
  
He could hear the small sigh escaping her lips. "How can you ask me to stay?"  
  
He released her, and she left.  
  
He looked down at the hand he had held her wrist with and wondered if he had made the wrong decision.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I was folding clothes yesterday and today, and the urge to write this fanfic became stronger, so I sat my lazy patoot down and wrote it! It's not very long, but none of my chapters seem to be. o.o'' This fanfic isn't going to be a plot with a romance nor a romance with a plot. I just want to write it this way. When I look for romance fanfics to read, I'm too impatient to get to the good gooey nice stuff, and this is a fanfic for people who don't like to wait either! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Well, maybe I shouldn't call it the first chapter because I don't know if I'll continue it. I'll see what kind of reviews I get. *hint hint* I tried not to make this too corny. I wanted drama, not vegetables. Not even yummy vegetables. Anyway, I'm trying a new thing out! This will hopefully make reading my fanfics more enjoyable, even if it might ruin the entire mood of the fanfic. ^.^'' For this new idea that I'm sure everyone else has done already, read below.  
  
  
  
Parody One  
  
Inu-Yasha was strongly regretting this as he sat in his tree and lazily watched the trees swooning to the wind's song of love.  
  
"Where did that brief, pointless spark of romantic personification come from?" Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
Parody Two  
  
Without looking up, she beckoned to him, which he felt more than heard.  
  
"Ew?" said Kagome, who was inexplicably poked her head out from one of Inu-Yasha's sleeves.  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
Parody Three  
  
She tilted her chin up and brushed her lips past his.  
  
"I thought one would say 'passed' instead of 'past,'" Inu-Yasha voiced.  
  
"I don't know about that," Kikyou admitted, "but there sure are a lot of curvy dash thingies at the end of your sentence there. It says comma apostrophe quotation marks! How confusing!"  
  
Parody Four  
  
Sensing what she wanted to hear, he relaxed and kissed her forehead, taking in the way she smelled and the way she felt against him.  
  
"I choose you,  
  
  
  
Pikachu!"  
  
Kikyou slapped him and sobbed, "You've been cheating on me with a Poke-ee-man?! How could you?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stuttered a reply, but Kikyou ran off with her arms flailing in the air.  
  
"I only wanted to be a Poke-ee-man master," Inu-Yasha said whimsically.  
  
Parody Five  
  
She had so many things she wanted to say and so many things she wanted to do- what?! Jeez, Kikyou! Let's try to keep this PG-13. Nasty slut. *drop-kicks Kikyou off into the horizon*  
  
  
  
Parody Six  
  
"Kikyou-" Inu-Yasha began.  
  
"I will be back later," she said plainly and disappeared. The wind was calm again.  
  
"Kagome-" he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Dammit! Will you people stop interrupting everything I-"  
  
"No," Kagome said. "Shut up."  
  
Parody Seven  
  
He released her, and she left.  
  
He looked down at the hand he had held her wrist with and wondered if he had made the wrong decision.  
  
"YES!!!" screamed all Inu-Yasha/Kagome supporters, who made a cameo in this fanfic, so they should review this fanfic pretty please even if it might have been corny and even if these parodies are lame. PEEP! 


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
Unfortunate Triangle  
  
Denial  
  
For a few moments she was weightless, drifting through time. Kagome landed on the other side of the well in her time. Unable to hold anything back now that she was away from Inu-Yasha, she burst into tears. She'd told him she understood! Of course she didn't!  
  
"Damn you, Inu-Yasha! I don't understand at all!" she sobbed to herself. Finding at least some comfort in hearing herself speak, she continued, "We've been through so much together, but I still mean nothing to you! How can you not care at all about me and just push me away?"  
  
Her chest heaved with her sobs, and it hurt; it ached. She'd never known this feeling, and she hated it. Her fingers curled around her dark hair and pulled, wanting the pain in her heart to diminish. It didn't.  
  
"I wish I'd never cared about him. I wish I'd never met him. I wish he were still pinned to that godforsaken tree. I wish I'd never fallen into the damn well!" she finished, hands releasing her hair and slamming onto the cold dirt of the said well.  
  
"I hate him." At the moment her heart snapped inside her, and she didn't know what to do with all her unbound emotions, so she discharged her feelings through ragged breaths and miserable tears.  
  
*****  
  
After a few days of moping, Kagome decided that she would have to go back. Her eyes were exhausted from crying the past week; she didn't have any more moisture in her to release anymore. She was waterless and bare.  
  
"I can't leave my true friends," she reasoned. "They might still need me to locate the shards, but I'm sure that Kikyou can, so maybe they don't need me." Her eyes stung when she said this. "If that's the case, then I guess I'll say goodbye."  
  
Even though she was planning to leave to the past after a couple more days of doing nothing but feeling sorry for herself, she packed her backpack for her trip early. She might plan to stay for only a day, but she never knew how long she could end up staying. "This might be the last time I pack," she murmured with a sigh.  
  
"Kagome!" her younger brother Sota called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone's here to see you!" he shouted.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," she told him.  
  
Forgetting her backpack, she made her way down the stairs and to the door. Without checking her appearance, she opened the door to a smiling Hojo.  
  
"Miss Higurashi! How are you feeling?" he asked. "Your eyes are terribly red. You must have the flu very bad."  
  
"Oh, um," she mumbled, pressing her fingers to her cheeks as if that would make the redness disappear.  
  
"Besides that, you seem very healthy, though," Hojo said, realizing she might have taken offense.  
  
"Thanks, Hojo," she said. He was always so sweet to her, but she had never really cared before. Even if she felt like a heartless zombie walking upon the radiant, sun-drenched earth, he was still there, trying to comfort her. She might have invited him in if she weren't so miserable.  
  
"You haven't been to school in a week, and I was worried," Hojo went on. "I was hoping you would feel well enough to go out to lunch today or something."  
  
"That's really nice of you, but, um," she said, trying to think of a reason to skip out on him. She didn't want to go anywhere; if she just stayed home, she didn't have to be around anyone, and no one could hurt her. "My chest hurts," she finished.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that, Miss Higurashi. Is the flu causing it?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Actually, some bastard broke my heart." She wanted to say that, but she didn't. She never wanted to admit that that stupid jerk had hurt her so much. She didn't even want to consider that he might have hurt her more than anyone ever had before.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Okay." He put a smile on for her, and said, "I hope you feel better soon, Miss Higurashi."  
  
"Thanks," she said, giving him a sad smile in return. "I'll see you at school."  
  
Hojo nodded, and she closed the door, shutting out the world once more.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay!" she said, putting on the cheeriest smile she could muster. She was completely ready to go.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving!" she called to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you going to be okay, Kagome?" her mother asked, meeting her daughter at the door. She suspected that something might have happened between her and Inu-Yasha when she had last left, especially after Kagome had moped for over a week.  
  
"I'm good to go." She noticed the worried look on her mother's face, and said, "Really."  
  
"Remember, Kagome, that your grandfather, Sota, and I are always here for you, and we love you very much," she said, wrapping her daughter in her arms.  
  
Kagome returned the hug, trying to ward of the tears that kept threatening to escape. "I know, Mom."  
  
"No matter what happens, everything will be okay again later." She gave her daughter a meaningful look. "Sooner than you think."  
  
"Um, right, Mom," Kagome replied with a laugh.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sent her on her way, hoping that she wouldn't keep denying her emotions. Feelings always feel worse later when they are shoved away and ignored, and then they are more difficult to overcome.  
  
*****  
  
A light evening rain made climbing out the well a challenge, but Kagome eventually surfaced, muddy and damp. After finding a decent shelter under a tree with numerous branches, she rummaged through her backpack for an umbrella and rain boots.  
  
"I knew I would need these someday," she said triumphantly.  
  
Slidding her feet into the beaming yellow rain boots, she opened the matching polka-dotted umbrella. She looked rather silly, but it didn't matter because everyone in this time thought her garb strange. Heaving her backpack onto her shoulders again, she set off to Lady Kaede's village. Despite the rain, her journey was enjoyable, and she was careful not to step into any puddles with unknown depths. When she arrived, Kaede stripped her of her wet clothes and gave her a blanket to wrap around herself, seating her by the fire.  
  
"I'm fine! Really!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"One can never take chances, my child," Lady Kaede told her.  
  
Leaving the conversation at that, Kagome sighed and nestled herself into the musky smell of the blanket.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou entered the hut, accompanied by Sango and Miroku. The little fox demon bounded into her lap and cried, "We haven't seen you in weeks, Kagome! Where've you been?"  
  
Sticking her hand through the blanket, she patted his head and replied, "I had schoolwork and things."  
  
"Tests?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome confirmed, making a face of disgust.  
  
"So what have you guys been doing?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
Her friends were silent, exchanging worried glances.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku began, "There's something about Inu-Yasha that you need to know."  
  
Sango glared at the wall, and Shippou was grinding his teeth together. Kagome got the feeling it was about Kikyou.  
  
"I know that he has chosen Kikyou," she said as if it were old news.  
  
"You do?" Miroku asked. "How?"  
  
"Oh, I found out forever ago," she exaggerated. Truthfully, it had been eleven days since her last encounter with Inu-Yasha.  
  
Sango stared at her friend, and a small hint of pity could be seen in her features. Even if Kagome seemed perfectly fine with the situation, Sango had the feeling that she was pretending that the betrayal of the boy she liked didn't matter.  
  
Miroku also had his suspicions that Kagome was putting up a front, but being a boy, he could never be sure of a girl's true feelings. He would have to converse with Sango about it later. A naughty smile came across his face.  
  
"Have you guys found any shards?" Kagome asked, wringing some water out of her hair; she was careful not to expose her nearly naked body that was underneath the blanket.  
  
Sango shook her head. "We haven't been doing much shard searching as of late," she said, "but now that you're back, we will tomorrow."  
  
Kagome smiled. "They do need me!" she thought happily.  
  
Inu-Yasha entered the hut. He knew Kagome was there already -he could smell her- but he was still shocked to see her sitting by the fire. "She's come back to me!"  
  
"Hi," Kagome greeted with a small wave.  
  
Even if Inu-Yasha had known how to react to her casual salutation in the circumstances, he wouldn't have had to chance to say anything when Kikyou entered through the door behind him. Condescendingly, Kikyou looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Hi, Kikyou," Kagome said immediately, trying to appear calm and cheerful.  
  
"Hello," Kikyou said shortly, linking her arm with Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"Perhaps," Miroku said, desiring that the awkward moment end, "we should get some rest. Tomorrow we must search for more shards of the jewel."  
  
He lay down near the wall. Sango nodded and lay down across from Kagome, who held a drowsy Shippou to her side. Inu-Yasha usually would have left to think for a while before he came back to the hut to sleep, but tonight, he sat down against the wall nearest the door.  
  
And Kikyou lay down beside him.  
  
Shocked, Kagome watched her for a moment. "I didn't know she would be staying here," she thought. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back." After staring into the crackling fire for a while, she added, "Not that it matters."  
  
  
  
Parody One  
  
"Miss Higurashi! How are you feeling?" he asked. "Your eyes are terribly red. You must have the flu very bad."  
  
"No, Hojo, it's not the flu. I'm on my period," Kagome told him.  
  
Hojo ran off, screaming.  
  
"Well, that's one way to get a guy to go away," Kagome observed.  
  
  
  
Parody Two  
  
A light rain made climbing out the well a challenge, but Kagome eventually surfaced, muddy and damp.  
  
"Oh, no! All I'm wearing are white clothes!" she exclaimed.  
  
The Playboy Company was on the scene in a less than a second.  
  
"What? How did you guys get here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Never mind that," said the photographer. "We're just here to take pictures of you in your wet and muddy white clothes. Now give us all a sexy meow! You're a cat! You're a cat! Gr!"  
  
"I'm going home to my mommy!" Kagome squealed and dove into the well.  
  
"Damn it," the photographer said. "Now who are we going to have in out December Sexy Santa issue?"  
  
"I'll pose for your dirty magazine!" Kouga cried, running up to Playboy Company.  
  
"Yes, you are sexy," said the photographer.  
  
"I know," Kouga said.  
  
And the photographer took pictures of him. Yeek!  
  
  
  
Parody Three  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku began, "There's something about Inu-Yasha that you need to know."  
  
Sango glared at the wall, and Shippou was grinding his teeth together. Kagome got the feeling it was about Kikyou.  
  
"I know that he has chosen Kikyou," she said as if it were old news.  
  
"No, I mean that Inu-Yasha is dead."  
  
"Oh, wow! I didn't know that! Tell me all about it!" Kagome demanded, lying down on the floor and propping her head up in her hands.  
  
"It went like this." Sango began the gossip.  
  
Meanwhile in the afterlife, Inu-Yasha was fuming. "Damn it! Does no one care that I'm dead?"  
  
A silly little girl named Sarah popped into hell, conveniently beside him, and said, "No!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I got a chapter two of this done. I hope you all liked it! When I read the reviews, I was informed that Rumiko Takahashi had the basic idea of what I did in chapter one in the manga, but I didn't know that because I've only read up to Volume 12. To fix my ignorant error, I decided to put an interesting twist into the story. BUM BUM BUM! Kikyou's going to tag along! I might even add a little plot involving evil forces. O.o I hope you find this interesting and continue to read it. I appreciate your reviews! I want to write a fanfic for the Gargoyles cartoon that is shown on Disney, and I want to know if any of you would be interested in reading it. I doubt it, but it never hurts to ask. By the way, I updated Past and Present Intertwine last night! It was a super long chapter, too. Hooray! I'm also REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. I had to go to a wedding during my fall break, I've have muchas bunches homework, and this last week I had finals! Now everything is over, and I start a new trimester on Wednesday, so I figured I should try to catch up with my fanfics! Yay! What else? What else? I want to tell all of you something funny, but what? Oh yeah! I was talking to a friend when I realized that eyelashes are hair! Unless someone has no eyelashes, one has hairy eyeballs. O.o I don't mean to sound stupid, I just never thought about what eyelashes were before. I just thought I should share that with all of you. Yeek yeek! *skips off singing We Three Kings, which actually has a very cool tune even if I don't know the words* 


	3. Explosion of Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunate Triangle  
  
Explosion of Emotions  
  
Kagome shivered and groggily opened her eyes. During the night she had turned onto her back thus throwing the blanket to one side and exposing quite a bit of her nearly nude body. Much more awake now that she had realized the situation; she grabbed the blanket and, with one swift movement, covered the areas where, in her opinion, the sun should never cast its rays. She looked around her to see if anyone was awake and had seen anything, but everyone seemed to be content in his or her dreamlands.  
  
That is, except Miroku.  
  
"What is that colorful apparel covering your breasts called, Lady Kagome?" he asked curiously.  
  
Horror stricken, Kagome gawked at him for a moment before she quietly snapped, "Pervert!"  
  
"Lady Kagome," the monk began with an offended expression, "I could have done much more than look upon your magnificent body even though I would never do such a thing. I am but a humble monk after all. I simply did not think that we should engage in such blissful acts of nirvana when you are so distraught."  
  
"Dis," Kagome incredulously sounded out the word, "traught?"  
  
"We will speak of it later," Miroku said, clipping off the conversation with those words.  
  
Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as securely as she could, she crept to her backpack and pulled out some clothes. Miroku carefully watched her, waiting for any slip of the blanket.  
  
"Don't look, Miroku. I mean it," Kagome told him with a very serious look.  
  
Miroku nodded, rested his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. However, he did peek once or twice as Kagome awkwardly put her clothes on underneath the cover of the blanket.  
  
The others woke one by one as the hut filled with light, and soon everyone was eating breakfast before their quest for more shards. It was a rather quiet breakfast, seeing as no one had much to say to each other. Kagome could have said quite a few things to Inu-Yasha, but she wasn't at all angry with him. Nope, not one bit. Not her.  
  
Inu-Yasha decided when their meal was over, and he said so despite Shippou's bickering. Starting their journey to the east just because it sounded like a nice direction to go, Kikyou suggested they split up and search for any clues or signs of shikon fragments. As each person went a different way, Kagome didn't particularly agree with this strategy when she saw Kikyou trailing Inu-Yasha off the path into the woods. Of course, Kagome didn't see this at all. It wasn't like she was watching either of them. What a silly notion.  
  
Kagome continued up the path a bit and began veering to the right when she felt the aura of a shikon shard. As she slid down a steep hill, she tripped on an unexpected root and was sent tumbling. Landing in a patch of leaves and fallen branches, she mumbled a slightly mangled 'oof' and quickly regained her footing.  
  
Only to see Kikyou and Inu-Yasha in each other's arms and kissing.  
  
They had both turned to look at what the small squeak of surprise from Kagome was. Kikyou looked shocked for a moment before pursing her lips against Inu-Yasha's in unconcealed anger. Inu-Yasha was flabbergasted as his eyes bulged in bewilderment and his mouth slightly agape. He was ready for it. The big shout. The big fight. The big scream. The big sit. He braced himself.  
  
But Kagome only closed her mouth and pulled it into a smile. "Woops! Sorry about that, you two. I felt your shards, Kikyou, but I thought they belonged to someone else. Don't mind me, though," she said with a small wave of her hand. Then she quickly scrambled back up the hill, leaving Kikyou and Inu-Yasha to "not mind her."  
  
She felt her cheeks flush in humiliation as tears precariously quivered on the brims of her eyes. The boy she liked was in the arms of another girl and kissing her to boot, and she had to have witnessed it. She had had to actually see what he was like with someone he truly cared about, someone he probably loved.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up at the call of her name.  
  
"Oh, Sango," she acknowledged the other girl's presence.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" her friend asked even though she knew she wasn't.  
  
Nodding her head and applying a meaningless smile across her face, Kagome told her she was, then preceded to stagger into the other girl's arms to cry on her shoulder.  
  
Sango hugged her and patted her hair until Kagome had quieted down a bit. "He can hear you, you know," she murmured.  
  
Kagome realized that he probably could since he had the ears of a dog. Biting her lip, she swallowed a hiccup and stepped back from her friend. "Let's look for shards together, okay?" she suggested, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
With a simple nod, Sango took Kagome's hand, and they helped each other climb back up to the path.  
  
When they were what Sango considered to be out of Inu-Yasha's hearing range, she turned to Kagome, who was walking with a slight skip in her step, and said, "Don't pretend you don't care, Kagome. You don't have to put on this act in front of me."  
  
Her slight skip faltering, Kagome stopped and was silent for a moment before looking over her shoulder at her friend and saying, "I know, Sango. It's just that my eyes hurt when I cry, so I'm trying to be happy."  
  
Sango's expression of pity and sympathy was quickly masked by a cheerful one as she continued with her friend on a journey for shards that, hours later, proved to have been journeyed in vain.  
  
*****  
  
"It is fortunate," Kikyou said that evening, "that I was able to cure that little girl this afternoon. How fortunate that her father has such a wonderful residence."  
  
Kagome, who was facing away from Kikyou, made faces as she mimicked her words. Sango noticed this and barely managed to suppress the laughter bubbling in her chest.  
  
"Yes, it was," Inu-Yasha agreed.  
  
Her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head, Kagome snorted and nearly squeezed whatever it was that little fox demons are stuffed with out of Shippou, who was unfortunately reclining in her lap at the moment. Sango's shoulders shook.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, do you suppose it is by fate we are staying in the very village where we first chanced to meet?" Kikyou asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, but Kagome did.  
  
"Oh, my god! This is like your friggin' anniversary, so I guess we'd better skip our merry way on out of here, so the two of you can enjoy your perfect even-friggin-ing!" she sputtered, grabbing Shippou in her arms and stomping out of the room with him looking forlornly at the grapes he had hoped to eat after a bit of digesting. Sango knew she shouldn't laugh at her poor friend's outburst, but it was funny, so she did. Miroku covered his mouth with his sleeve and laughed. Scowling at the door Kagome had exited out of, Kikyou let out a small 'hmph' as Inu-Yasha sulked about his women troubles.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou said as the said girl fumed through the hallways and out one of the backdoors.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" she snapped, though she didn't mean to.  
  
Deciding that she hadn't meant to sound mean, Shippou looked up at her and asked, "Are you going to leave us?"  
  
Kagome stopped on the porch and plopped down to sit on the steps that connected with the dirt path that lead to the street. "I don't know," she sighed. "I'm not exactly needed."  
  
Shippou whimpered and buried his face into her shirt. "I need you," he said into the soft fabric.  
  
Kagome heard him and she tightened her arms around his small body. "I need you, too," she realized.  
  
"I can't leave," Kagome decided in her mind. "I don't want to never see Shippou or Miroku or Sango or Kaede again. I- I want to keep seeing Inu- Yasha, too."  
  
"I love you all so much," she said aloud.  
  
Inu-Yasha could still hear everything taking place between the little fox demon and the girl, and he couldn't help but wonder if what her last statement had applied to him.  
  
  
  
Parody One  
  
She looked around her to see if anyone was awake and had seen anything, but everyone seemed to be content in his or her dreamlands.  
  
That is, except Miroku.  
  
"What in the world is that on your stomach, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"This?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the colorful words of 'Press Here.' "This is my tattoo. Do you to try it out?"  
  
"Why, yes, I would rather like that."  
  
So he tried it out, and everyone was awoken by odd noises soon after, and they all passed out when they saw the cause.  
  
Parody Two  
  
He was ready for it. The big shout. The big fight. The big scream. The big sit. He braced himself.  
  
But Kagome only closed her mouth and pulled it into a smile. "Woops! Sorry about that, you two. I felt your shards, Kikyou, but I thought they belonged to someone else. Don't mind me, though," she said with a small wave of her hand. Then she quickly scrambled back up the hill, leaving Kikyou and Inu-Yasha to "not mind her."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his eyes away from the retreating Kagome and asked his beloved, "You have shards?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In my kimono somewhere, but I seem to have lost them. Do you want to find them for me?"  
  
"No, Kikyou. Didn't you know? I'm gay. I'm just using you to make Miroku jeaous."  
  
"What a coincidence! I'm just using you to make Myouga jealous."  
  
"You like fleas?"  
  
"Well, you like boys!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I like this fanfic more and more as I go. Maybe this chapter sounded dumb, but I thought it was funny, and I hope you did, too. I'll update over Christmas break, too, so I'll talk to you then. My mom isn't too happy with me right now, so off I go!!! SHOOM! 


	4. I Hate Her, She Hates Me

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunate Triangle  
  
I Hate You, You Hate Me  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Where? Where are you?" Kagome thought. "Your voice is so distant. Are you behind something? Are you trapped? Are you hurt? Where are you?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Mm," Kagome murmured.  
  
"Are you okay? Where are you? Where are you?"  
  
"Kagome, I can't breathe."  
  
She opened her eyes to peer into the cool, dark night. Someone needed her help, but she couldn't see him. How could she help him if she didn't know where he was?  
  
At that moment she realized something was squirming against her chest.  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome cried, plucking the poor fox demon from her embrace thus allowing him to breathe again. "I'm so sorry! I fell asleep."  
  
Nodding, Shippou told her it wasn't a big deal, which made her feel slightly better about nearly suffocating her dear friend.  
  
"I guess we should hurry to bed then," Kagome decided. "I don't want to fall asleep on you again."  
  
"Uh-huh!" Shippou chirped, though his eyes were struggling to stay open.  
  
Noting how tired he was, Kagome scooped him into her arms, careful not to hold him too tightly, and started back to the room they had been allowed to sleep in. As she quietly slid the door open, she saw that everyone was asleep: Miroku against the wall, Sango nearest the wall farthest from him, Inu-Yasha to the left of the door, and Kikyou beside him, her head resting against his legs. His hand was placed comfortably beneath several layers of her long, black hair.  
  
"Not exactly what one wants to see before one goes to bed," Kagome grumbled to herself, her eyebrows briefly knotting in anger before they mournfully sloped across her eyes.  
  
Despite her exhaustion from the day's searching, Kagome took a moment to just stand and hold Shippou in her arms as she thought. "I'm so tired of this jealous feeling. I hate feeling this way. Why can't it all just be easier? I don't want to be like this for the rest of the time I'm here, so- " She cut herself off and stared at the wall. Afraid of what she was about to say even though it wasn't physically spoken, one look at the happy couple beside her was all she needed to continue.  
  
"I won't like Inu-Yasha anymore."  
  
*****  
  
No one wanted to stay in the village for very long, even Kikyou, who had been so excited by the quaint, little place where she and Inu-Yasha had first laid eyes on one another. Early in the morning, the group started north because that was the direction that sounded good at that time.  
  
Covering her mouth with a sluggish hand, Kagome tried to suppress a large yawn threatening to burst from her lips.  
  
"When did you come to bed last night, Kagome?" Sango, who was walking beside her and could hear every deep inhale, asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome admitted. "Shippou and I were talking, and I fell asleep at some point, but then I went to bed."  
  
"Kagome fell asleep on me!" Shippou cried from the said girl's backpack. He was sitting on the top of the massive thing, lying back against her dark hair and playing with the soft strands. "I couldn't breathe, so I had to wake her up."  
  
Kagome tried to smile, but she still felt rather guilty about the incident. Unbeknownst to the chuckling Sango, a particular monk was making his way to her, his hand low to the devil and palm up to the heavens.  
  
"By the way," Kagome said as Sango was walloping Miroku for a lecherous acted that had just taken place a small distance behind her and the fox demon, "your tail makes a nice pillow, Shippou."  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see that he was twiddling his thumbs with his head lowered.  
  
"R-really?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Really," Kagome confirmed. If she had seen his cheeks turning pink from the compliment, she would have laughed, but she had turned her head forward again and was looking into the face of Inu-Yasha.  
  
She stopped walking and looked at him. He was maybe a foot away from her. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "What is it?" What was the deal with him being so close?  
  
"Feh. It's nothing," he said and turned away.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome cried, running in front of him to face him, causing Shippou to fall off her backpack. "What's the deal with getting up in my face and then calling it nothing?"  
  
"It's nothing," Inu-Yasha repeated, slightly annoyed.  
  
"This is nothing?" she asked, stepping closer to him. "Explain it to me, please, because I don't understand you."  
  
"It's nothing," he snapped.  
  
"Tell me now!"  
  
"It's nothing! Your face is nothing!" he shouted.  
  
During the small argument, Kagome's hands had balled up, but at his words, they lowered every so slightly in defeat before she cried, "Sit!"  
  
She hadn't sat him in the longest time. Looking down at his spread- eagle body, she couldn't remember why she hadn't. It felt pretty good to see him eat his words since they were usually dirt. Being the cause of his mid-morning snack was even better.  
  
Lifting his head from the ground, Inu-Yasha glared up at her and yelled, "What in all hells was that for?!"  
  
Kagome looked down at him for a moment, and then said, "It's nothing."  
  
After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he climbed to his feet and stalked after the group, which had continued their trek without waiting for him. Sango and Miroku were still smiling as they replayed the half-demon's plummet to the ground face first in their minds. Shippou wasn't just smiling he was in hysterics. Kagome seemed considerably more awake than she had been before. Kikyou looked angry, and not just angry; she looked like she was about to grab the stick closest to her and whack whatever crap was in him out of him and then whack that once his body was flat and crumpled.  
  
Scowling at all of them, Inu-Yasha jumped into the trees beside the path and travelled ahead.  
  
*****  
  
When the group had settled down for lunch, Miroku and Sango apologized for laughing, but Kikyou was still mad. If anything, she was angrier than she had been before. Throughout their rest, she stared at him without blinking, which made him realize that it was worse than he thought. Finally, he decided that he should confront her before whatever that was wrong between them got worse. "At least," he reminded himself, "she can't 'sit' me." However, this reminder made him recall, from his viewpoint, Kagome's unreasonable action earlier that day, so he was mad again. Later he would realize that it is never good to confront a woman about her anger when he himself is upset about something else.  
  
Her eyes never strayed from his face even as he stalked over to her.  
  
"Let's talk," he grumbled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I can walk on my own," she snapped, but she didn't pull her hand from his firm grasp.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure why, but Inu-Yasha didn't want the others to hear whatever was going to be said, so he led her to a river where the sound of the rushing water would drown out their words.  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" he asked, whirling around to face her.  
  
"As if you don't know!" Kikyou said.  
  
"I don't, so tell me why!"  
  
"You ran to her!" she blurted, wrenching her hand from his.  
  
"To Kagome? I didn't run to her!" Inu-Yasha defended, balling his empty hands into fists since he wasn't holding her palm anymore. "Why would you think I did?"  
  
"You did. You ran to her," she bit out.  
  
"Why would I run to her?"  
  
"For no reason! You ran to her for no reason at all!" Kikyou shouted. Hearing her own words sparked tears to drain from her eyes, and they fell silently down her cheeks.  
  
Inu-Yasha was speechless. He hadn't run to Kagome without a reason. He hadn't run to her in the first place.  
  
"I hate it that you ignore my feelings when she's around! You never care what's happening to me!" she blubbered. Still facing him, she was too proud to turn away despite her tears.  
  
"Do you want me to never talk to her again?" Inu-Yasha asked, staring at her.  
  
Kikyou closed her mouth and searched his face for any emotion, any hint to what he was feeling, but she found nothing. "Yes," she said.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and turned to leave. "I can't do that, Kikyou. I won't do that."  
  
Shocked and hurt by his proclamation, Kikyou clenched her robes in her hands. "Why not?" she spat.  
  
"Kagome's still my friend."  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"She'll always be my friend."  
  
"I want you to forget about her."  
  
"I want to be friends with her."  
  
"I want her to die!"  
  
Inu-Yasha couldn't believe she had said that. Kikyou was a priestess, a lover of the people. Kagome even had a part of her soul.  
  
He wanted to slap her even as he wrapped his arms around her in a consoling embrace.  
  
"Damn you, Inu-Yasha. Even when we're together, you still cause me so much pain," Kikyou choked out against his warm chest.  
  
"Forget your hate for Kagome," he said, his breath rushing past her ear. She buried herself deeper into his clothes.  
  
"I can't. I can't," she said. He could feel his shirt dampen from her tears.  
  
"You can," he assured her. "You can."  
  
They stayed in each other's arms a while longer before they returned to the camp where Kagome was her usual bright self and Kikyou was quiet and melancholy again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Parody One  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Where? Where are you?" Kagome thought. "Your voice is so distant. Are you behind something? Are you trapped? Are you hurt? Where are you?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Shippou floating in front of her.  
  
"Shippou!" she exclaimed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "You look a little pale. Are you okay?"  
  
"No," Shippou said. "I'm not." He pointed a small finger to the body that was lying in Kagome's lap.  
  
Kagome looked to the limp fox demon in her lap and tried to shake him awake.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Shippou!" Kagome gasped. "You aren't breathing."  
  
"I never will again," Shippou said.  
  
"Then, that means-" Kagome murmured.  
  
"That I'm dead," Shippou finished.  
  
"That I see dead people!" Kagome cried. "Wow! Do you think they'll make a movie about me, Shippou? I've always wanted to be in a creepy movie like that. I better start back to Tokyo right away, so I can share my secret and become famous!"  
  
Kagome leapt to her feet and joyously skipped back to the well, waving Shippou's body around as she went.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Shippou cried. "Don't I get a funeral? Don't I get some flowers? Don't I get a prayer?! This sucks!"  
  
  
  
Parody Two  
  
As she quietly slid the door open, she saw that everyone was asleep: Miroku against the wall, Sango nearest the wall farthest from him, Inu-Yasha to the left of the door, and Kikyou beside him, her head resting against his legs. His hand was placed comfortably beneath several layers of her long, black hair.  
  
Kagome kicked Kikyou in the eye.  
  
  
  
Parody Three  
  
"Do you want me to never talk to her again?" Inu-Yasha asked, staring at her.  
  
Kikyou closed her mouth and searched his face for any emotion, any hint to what he was feeling, but she found nothing. "Yes," she said.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and turned to leave. "I can't do that, Kikyou. I won't do that. I'm in love with Kagome! I think she smells like posies and rosies and cinnamon sticks, and I love the way she prods and pops the ticks. The way she walks o' the way she talks. Her smile! Her laugh! I love her so much, I want to have a magic staff!"  
  
Kikyou was quiet, and then she said, "Um, I don't want to date a guy that rhymes that badly, so let's break up."  
  
"YES!" someone shouted, triumphantly pumping her fists into the air thus causing her to lose her balance on the tree limb.  
  
Kagome fell out of the tree with much squealing and ouching. She landed with a large 'WUMPH!' and looked up at Inu-Yasha and Kikyou.  
  
"Woah," she said. "This is so what I would call awkward."  
  
Parody Four  
  
"Why not?" she spat.  
  
"Kagome's still my friend."  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"She'll always be my friend."  
  
"I want you to forget about her."  
  
"I want to be friends with her."  
  
"I want her to die!"  
  
"Kikyou," Inu-Yasha said, his voice wavering, "that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard you say."  
  
"I thought you liked my 'take me now, you sexy half beast' line best?" Kikyou queried.  
  
"Both are deep and romantic, so either will do."  
  
"What about both?"  
  
"OOooOOoo."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I actually didn't have homework tonight, so I typed this chapter up for all of you who bother to read this! ^.^ Thank you SO much to those of you who review! I love reading what you guys have to say, and you make it all worth it! This is an especially fun fanfic because I improvise from the moment I sit down at the computer to type it. lol This is probably one of my favorite things to write since I can just type whatever comes to mind. It's a vent for all my ideas that didn't really fit with anything else. Oh, really quick before I finish this up, I'm going to stick in a little promoting me stuff. I was disappointed by the amount of reviews I got for one of my other stories called Past and Present Intertwine. After I updated, I received less than eight reviews. Believe me, I'm really grateful for those who reviews, but it's a big drop from the average fifteen reviews a chapter. It will probably turn out to be my best Inu- Yasha fanfic since it's a great Inu-Yasha/Kagome romance dealing with when they are kids and when they are teenagers. It switches back and forth, and it all fits together (I think so anyway). My other Inu-Yasha fanfic at this point in time is Careless Love. That story will have a great ending. I can't wait to get the next chapter up!!! I have the romantic scene all planned out, and it should prove to be interesting. ^.^'' It's about Kagome feeling that Inu-Yasha doesn't care about how she feels and stuff, and then he has to prove her wrong and all. I have some hilarious Miroku/Sango stuff in that fanfic, too. Anyway, that's enough about all of that. I'm sure very few of you bothered to read it, but to those of you who did, could you give them a chance in your free free time? I'd appreciate it SOOO much. ^.^ Woo, this was one selfish Author's Note. I better stop before I'm mangled with an orange potato that grew in the spring of 1916 and was frozen in a cooler in someone's basement for 1702.66 years then was sent back in a time machine just to mangle me for my rudeness! Peep! 


End file.
